Link's marraige scheme
by anime-obsessed-nativechic
Summary: well link and malon have an argument about marraige even though they're kids so link wants to find a way to make malon actually express the way she feels for him don't worry people it's not as dull as it sounds in fact if it shows up as a 1 chapter story
1. The Argument

Link and Malon were playing around on the ranch, racing with the horses, teasing the cuckoos and hitting the cows. They were having such a good time they forgot to clean the stables. Later while having a snack Malon brought up, "Link, did you have fun saving Hyrule, it all seemed so fun, did you see any princesses?" Link sat and thought and finally answered, " Yeah they were cool, I met princess Zelda and some Zora princess named Ruto, Ruto was a spoiled brat." Malon laughed, "I feel sorry for whoever's going to marry her when she's older." Link froze and said hesitantly, "Yeah heheh" Malon looked at him, "What's wrong?" Link looked at her and stared at the ground. Malon shocked said, "But my daddy said you were going to marry me, what the. what were you thinking. Oh I can't speak to you!" Link blinked, "What?! I was supposed to marry you?! Where did you get that from?" Malon answered, "Well daddy said you got all those little cuckoos and won the game, he said he asked you and you said you were going to marry me!" Link blushed and said, "I was small then though I mean." Malon getting mad said, "That was just a week ago you saved Hyrule!" Link slowly turning pink said, "What do you want us to get married or something?" Malon blushed and trying to hide her embarrassment shouted, "NO, ew gross little green hat and stuff ewwwwwww." Link really sadly walked out of the ranch. Malon sat there, "Oh no what have I done."  
Linked was walking back home it was dark now. "Stupid Malon anyway I mean why doesn't she want to marry me, wait I think she does but she just doesn't show it yeah that's it." A skeleton attacked Link but Link ended up killing it anyway. "But how to make her actually show it, well I should get home and think about that after I wake up" 


	2. A new Friend

Disclaimer: umm I think I was supposed to say that I do not own Zelda although I do play the games ^-^  
  
Anime_obsessed_nativechic: ok well ummm this is the second chapter that I person am writing the other chapter was short, not funny dull and I hardly had a review but this is new to me so don't be all weird on me.  
  
Link finally made it back home, he went straight back to his little tree place as soon as he was inside he fell over and fell asleep instantly (well hey wouldn't you be? If you played the game that's one long walk, he he well to me it is).  
  
Link woke up, "Ok time to go to the ranch" He got his green tunic out and put it on and walked over to the ranch O_o.  
  
Malon met him at the gate, "Uhhh what are you doing here?"  
  
Link really freakishly wide eyed answered, "Well why wouldn't I be? You don't want me here?"  
  
Malon shook her head, "no not anymore, I'm mad at you.", and turned around and walked back into the ranch.  
  
Link blinked, "darnit that didn't work, I'll have to try something else other than that." Link thought a while, "I know!"  
  
Link went running really fast to the castle which Zelda lived in, "Gotta get there before night, those skeleton thingies are really, really annoying." Sure enough he made it in the castle in time and lived happily ever after the end.  
  
Hehehehe ok just kidding, Well umm here you go here's the rest of the chapter, I just did that to bug you, ok I'll shut up and keep on writing the story.  
  
Link was in the castle, he was on his way to the temple of time when a little girl stopped him, "Will you catch my little doggy for me sir?"  
  
Link looked at her, "Go away little girl", and pushed her down and accidentally kicked her little dog across to the dancing couple. He got in there when he realized that he needed all of those little stone thingies.  
  
Link stopped, "Darn, now I have to go get them again." He left the temple and went running outside the gate, "Aw I don't want to get them again, it was too hard and I had to beat big ugly things, ok so not all of them were ugly there were those two."  
  
A girl interrupted him, "Please sir get my little doggy for me, please!" Link looked at her wide eyed, "What the. how did you. but. I thought, shouldn't you be really badly hurt right now?"  
  
"What? Oh yeah when you threw me? I'm ok although I think you should kind of lower down on the running." The little girl told him.  
  
Link laughed, "So little girl."  
  
The girl interrupted him again, "You know I have a name and not to mention you're a little kid too!"  
  
"Oh well I was just about to ask you your name when you suddenly interrupted me., and sorry It's just that you're smaller than me, what is your name then?" Link said trying to calm her down.  
  
"Ok well my name is Aubry, and just so you know I'm 10 years old." Aubry answered him.  
  
"Ok that's good well sorry I have to go now." Link said nicely this time.  
  
Aubry started cying, "no please don't leave me alone I don't want to be alone."  
  
Link looked at her, "What do you mean alone? Don't you have any parents?"  
  
"No, my parents are gone to some other place, they left me with some fat lady that I don't like, she only cares for her stupid pooch.", she said still crying.  
  
Link looked at her and felt sorry and so he said, "Ok well if she's really that mean to you Aubry you can just come on a little adventure with me, it's not going to save anyone but it's still going to be fun."  
  
"Ok then, is it really going to be fun?"  
  
"Yes, better than staying with that mean fat lady."  
  
Anime_obsessed_nativechic: well ok that's all for this chapter, it's longer just because of those really taken seriously reviews, thanks people. And spaced out more, Next chapter will be better than this one, this one wasn't that funny but a little more humour, if I did something wrong don't report me please because I'm not sure how this site works still. 


	3. all for nothing

Disclaimer: Yeah well I think I'm supposed to disclaim the story or sumthin, so I don't own Zelda although I do own 4 Zelda games although I don't own the big company or anything.  
  
Moi: 0_o the last chapter was REALLY REALLY lame and I'm sorry bout that, not much people read my chapterz, plz r&r. on and btw: I'm trying out different styles for my fiction just to see what is right for me. My fiction would probably be better if I weren't making it on my family computer ;)  
  
Aubry: are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet?  
  
Link: no, no, no, no  
  
Aubry: why didn't we just take a car?  
  
Link: car? *dumbfounded*  
  
Aubry: oh yeah heh, that's in the future.  
  
Link: how did you get to the future?  
  
Aubry: well I have this little toy horse and every time you make it drink water, it gets big and asks you when in the future do you want to go to, and then answer, and then you climb on it and then it rides really fast into that time.  
  
Link: 0.o so we walked that far just for nothing?  
  
Aubry: what do you mean? You never said we were going to the future.  
  
Link: Well why do you think we were going to go to that big mountain over there?  
  
Aubry: I thought you needed to use the washroom, ^=^  
  
Link: and let me guess you think we were just playing a little pretend kid's game?  
  
Aubry: well...  
  
Link: -_-;; I shouldn't have expected more from a little kid.  
  
Aubry: hey you're a little kid too! Link: just so you know I'm 2 years older than you!  
  
Aubry: I thought you were eleven.  
  
Link: you just turned 10 right?  
  
Aubry: yes.  
  
Link: well I'm turning 12 in December  
  
Aubry: so? Still a little..*goes on cussing*  
  
Link: 0_o, where did you learn those words from?  
  
Aubry:..ck, what? Oh yeah heh the big horse thing.  
  
Link: oh your future horse?  
  
Aubry: no my auntie.  
  
Link: shhhh fanfiction readers ears.  
  
Aubry: oh... ok  
  
Me: well I hope you were ok with my fiction thing. Link: 0_o I still can't believe a little kid could know 10348 swear words Aubry :P 


	4. Who would've thought?

Me: well last time in ch.3 I made an error, oh just to tell you I will be  
starting a new story soon with yu-gi-oh. Heh it has something to do with  
the body switching, guess the characters, :P R&R please  
Link: start the fiction!  
Aubry: you're not the boss of me!  
Link: whatever let's just start.  
***  
Link: So you mean that fat ugly lady who owns & adores her mutt is your  
auntie?  
Aubry: yup pretty much.  
Link: And you don't like living with her?  
Aubry: nope, she swears at me all day.  
Link: I see... so can you show me that horse?  
Aubry: uhhh... it's at home.  
Link: *smacks head* Oh naru, go get the horse Aubry, I'm not walking  
anymore.  
Aubry: no! That Old Hag is going to lock me up if I go back.  
Link: you really have issues with her don't you? Fine I'll go with you, I  
really want to see this horse.  
Aubry: he likes to bite.  
Link: I mean your auntie.  
Aubry: She likes to bite.  
Link: O.o riiiight  
Aubry: Oh well let's go.  
***  
Link: Oh my Naru, *huff huff* that was a long walk. *Blacks out*  
Aubry: Link? Are you ok?  
Link: X_X  
Aubry: -_-;; I'll go get some water.  
***  
Link: *wakes up*? ... Aubry!  
Aubry: What?  
Link: Where's my water ?!  
Aubry: Ugh! All you have been to me ever since I met you is demanding and  
mean, here's your water, *splashes water all over him* And by the way meet  
my auntie!  
*Loud thumping footsteps*  
Auntie: (imagine a fat Ganondorf wearing a dress) My, aren't you handsome.  
Link: Arrgh, Naru, what the? Ganon what the hell?  
Auntie: *Ganon's voice* Dammit *clears voice to Auntie mode* I mean what a  
pleasant surprise.  
Aubry: Auntie what's wrong with your voice?  
Link: Aubry that isn't your auntie. Get the Horse and run!  
Aubry: *runs to get her toy then runs out the place*  
Ganon: Shit! That girl is important!  
Link: Well that can't be good *pulls out sling shot and shoots Ganon in the  
ankle*  
Ganon: I must get her back so she could be ready.  
***  
Aubry: O.o  
Link: yup  
Aubry: O.o  
Link: Would you say something?  
Aubry: *snaps out of it*, Oh sorry, Just kind of shocking to find out my  
auntie's a man.  
Link: And sick, so where's your toy?  
Aubry: *hands the horse to Link* Here.  
Link: You seem ill, should I get you anything?  
Aubry: No, Do you want me to make the horse work?  
Link: That would be nice.  
Aubry: You're being nice to me... Are you dying soon?  
Link: uhhh no, now make that horse work!  
Aubry -_-;; should've known.  
Link: yeah should've *rock hits head* oww *1, 2 rocks hit his head* X_X  
Aubry: George I need to get to the future.  
George the Horse (heh yeah I know): when to master?  
Aubry: Link wake up  
Link: ooh, 7 years from now... X_X  
Aubry: you heard him.  
George: get on my back *runs fast*  
***  
me: heh ok well that's the end of ch.4 I have a lil special guest she's my  
cousin but shall remain under the name Electra  
Electra: ...  
Link: why do I keep getting knocked out?  
Electra: because I said so, now shut up. *Hits link in the head*  
Link: X_X  
Aubry: YOU GO GIRL!  
Electra: :D  
Ganon: Do I look fat?  
All the Girls: o_O 


End file.
